Spirit
by geha
Summary: Theres something at Hogwarts. Harrys scared but why is Snape? ive re-posted this story! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Spirit  
  
Disclaimer: Hey every thing belongs to Ms Jk Rowling. I own nothing  
  
Authors note: Hey this is my first fan fic so please be nice!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darkness had fallen over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The grounds lay silent. There was no movement. The forbidden forest was as eerie as ever. In the castle, the silence continued throughout each corridor and in every classroom.  
  
Suddenly, in Gryffindor tower, a boy woke up.  
  
Harry Potter looked around his dormitory, there was nothing there. He took a deep breath and scanned every corner of the room. He could hear the faint snores of his roommate Neville Longbottom. Harry shivered, he knew there was nothing in the room but something, something inside of him was nagging him. He got out of his bed and walked towards the giant window. He looked out, but he saw nothing.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and returned to his warm bed, drawing the curtains around himself. "It has to stop", he told himself. "All this paranoid behaviour has to stop. What would Ron think" he asked himself. Harry smiled. He knew what his best friend Ron Weasley would say.  
  
"Harry you don't think , no no. It can't be, seriously you don't think you- know-who was here, do you?"  
  
Harry let out a chuckle. Trust Ron to think of the extreme. Shaking his head, Harry snuggled deep into his bed. He closed his eyes and imagined what life would be like if he was ordinary. Not that Harry was extraordinary or anything, he was just and he hated admitting this , famous.  
  
"Famous Harry Potter", thought Harry." Famous, fearless Harry Potter", he smiled. What would all the people think if they saw him know, afraid of a silly nightmare. He knew Malfoy would love it. He could see him know, his cold face laughing with his fellow smug looking Slytherin's.  
  
"Eugh" thought Harry. "I'm thinking of the slytherins before I go to sleep. That will defiantly give me nightmares". With that Harry squeezed his eyes closed and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Little did he know, Harry was not the only person at Hogwarts who found it difficult to sleep. Professor Severus Snape was pacing in his room. He was wearing his traditional black robes and his even more traditional sour face.  
  
"This is ridiculous" he said to himself as he passed his desk. "It's three in the morning and I'm STILL awake". It was the fourth night in a row that Snape had spent pacing in his room. He could not sleep. He tried and tried, he even made himself a sleeping potion, but it just did not work.  
  
Snape stood still for a moment. The tiny hairs at the back of his neck stood up. He looked around the room. Was there something there?. He took his wand from his desk.  
  
"Professor Snape of Hogwarts. Reveal yourself" he sneered.  
  
He looked around. There was nothing there. Snape took a deep breath and sat on his chair, still holding his wand tightly.  
  
"It's the lack of sleep", he told himself. "It's playing with your mind".  
  
Snape shook his head and put down his wand. He moved the papers, which occupied his desk and found what he was looking for. A key, a small black key. He took the key and went to the cupboard next to his bookcase. He opened the dark chestnut cupboard and took out a rather large bottle of whiskey.  
  
"Oh well, if you cant do it the magic way, there's always the muggle way".  
  
He took the bottle of whiskey to his desk and sat down. He poured himself a large whiskey, closed his eyes and drank it very slowly. It made him feel a lot better. He opened his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Another day with smelly, unwashed disobedient children" he said to himself. "What blasted year do I have tomorrow?". He looked at his timetable.  
  
It was the stupid, idiotic and complete waste of time Gryffindors. He groaned very loudly and poured himself another drink.  
  
"I need all the help I can get" thought Snape. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own any characters! All belong to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry, Harry" called Hermione Granger "Harry. Wake up!" "Wwhat!" said Harry, suddenly wide-awake "I was asking you, if you had finished the charms homework" said Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. It was just like Hermione to talk about homework first thing in the morning. Harry loved Hermione, she was is other best friend but sometimes, she was too much. "Hermione, its breakfast. Can you please stop talking about homework" said Ron as he stuffed his third piece of toast in his mouth. Hermione shot him a look and then turned towards Harry.  
  
"You okay, Harry. You seem distracted".  
  
Harry looked at his two best friends. He wanted to tell them, but he was afraid. He knew both of them would panic.  
  
"I'm okay, just had trouble sleeping". "Again?" asked Ron, his mouth still full of toast.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Its nothing. Don't worry" He smiled weakly at Ron and Hermione. Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, but her eyes stayed on Harry. "Harry. Do you want me to make you a potion or maybe we could go see Madam Pomfrey for some..." "I'm fine" said Harry, frowning. He has done it, he had made her worry.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and said "Okay Harry but please have some breakfast, you haven't had anything". Harry smiled at Hermione and took a piece of toast from Ron's plate and chewed it slowly. The three of them sat in silence as they finished their breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall was full of chatter and laughter. People were eating their breakfast and doing their homework at the last minute. The teacher's table was almost empty, many of the teachers had finished their breakfast and had gone to prepare for their first lesson. One teacher remained. He was on breakfast duty. He sat in his place at the teacher's table surveying the loud chattering students. He growled. He hated breakfast duty especially when he'd had no sleep the night before. "Ten points from Hufflepuff" barked Professor Snape as piece of toast were being thrown across the Hufflepuff table. Snape shook his head. He hated breakfast time, actually he hated everything to do with the Great Hall. Too many hyperactive students, he thought.  
  
Snape shivered. He turned around. Something was there, he had felt it. He felt in on his neck. He looked around the Great Hall. Just students. He squinted his eyes towards the Gryffindor table. His eyes feel on three students, one in particular. "Potter" he muttered. Slowly Snape got up from his chair, his gaze never leaving Harry. He walked towards the Gryffindor table and stood behind Ron.  
  
"You seem to think that rules are beneath you, don't you Potter?" he hissed. Harry looked into the angry eyes of Snape. "Sorry, sir" asked Harry. "Lessons are starting in three minutes. I suggest you leave the hall NOW" yelled Snape. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood up quickly. They did not want to be on Snape bad side so early in the morning. "Next time you three think of breaking any more rules, I'll see that I will deal with you personally" said Snape in a low voice so that only Ron, Hermione and Harry could hear.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall. "What's his problem?" said Ron, his face matching the colour of his hair. "We didn't do anything" muttered Harry. Hermione shook her head. "Come on, we do not want him to take any points from Gryffindor". Hermione took a last look inside the Great Hall where Snape was standing. He looked as foul as ever. "I'm still hungry" moaned Ron  
  
Snape looked at the students in the Great Hall. They saw him looking at them and left as quickly as they could. When the Great Hall was empty, Snape locked the door. He stood facing the teacher's table and muttered to himself. "Where are you". He got his wand out and searched the Great Hall. Nothing. Nothing at all. Snape thought hard. He knew that there was something there, he had felt it, he had felt it last night too. He scanned the hall again. It was just him in the Great Hall. He walked toward the door but then turned around. He had forgotten his paper. He went back to the teacher's table and picked up his paper. Something caught his eye. Something under Dumbledore's chair. What was it? Snape bent down and reached under Dumbledore's chair. He felt something wet, something warm and wet on his fingers. He pulled his hand and examined his fingers. "Is this blood" thought Snape. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK  
Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Snape felt faint. He may be the Potions master at Hogwarts but the sight of blood made him feel uneasy. Sick, if the truth were told. Snape knew what he had to do. He got up and walked towards the door. As he left the Great Hall he locked the door. He did not want any students entering the Great Hall whilst something was at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape walked up the stone stairs of Hogwarts, taking away points from unsuspecting students.  
  
"Five points from Ravenclaw. Walk faster and stop obstructing the stairs". Finally he reached two stone gargoyles. He stood in front of the space between the two gargoyles and hissed the password.  
  
"Sherbet lemon with extra sherbet" The wall between the two gargoyles moved. There lay a magnificent spiral stone staircase. Snape moved towards the staircase. The wall behind him closed.  
  
He climbed up the stone staircase, which led to a large wooden door. It was the entrance to Albus Dumbledore office.  
  
He knocked.  
  
"Come in," said a cheerful voice.  
  
Snape took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
Dumbledore's office was too bright, much to Snape's dismay. On the walls of the office, there were pictures of past headmasters and headmistresses, sleeping.  
  
Dumbledore stood behind his desk and chuckled.  
  
"I'm afraid you have caught me red handed" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I had a strong craving for Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans this morning. This is my fourth box."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and then looked closely at Snape's face.  
  
"Severus, what is the matter?"  
  
Snape looked into the wise face of Albus Dumbledore and started to speak.  
  
"Professor. I've found some blood, under your chair in the Great Hall"  
  
"Blood?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, professor and its warm"  
  
Dumbledore had stopped smiling. His eyes were fixed on Snape.  
  
"Tell me, Severus, have you experienced anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
Snape hesitated. Should he tell Dumbledore about his sleepless nights and his fear of something roaming around Hogwarts.  
  
He looked into the deep blue eyes of Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore would find out eventually.  
  
He took a deep breath and explained to Dumbledore what had been happening to him, from his sleepless nights to the Great Hall. Dumbledore listened patiently. He went and sat on his chair, deep in thought, whilst stroking his beard.  
  
"Severus, who else was in the Great Hall when you thought something was there"  
  
Snape thought hard. It was a difficult question as most of the students were present at breakfast time.  
  
Then in hit him  
  
"Potter was there, professor"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flicked towards Snape "Did he hear or see anything?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "I don't think so, he was with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley"  
  
They remained in silence for several minutes, both deep in thought.  
  
"What about the blood?" asked Snape in a low voice. He did not like blood.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm afraid Severus, I do not have any answers for your question. It may have been a house elf that hurt themselves..."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows  
  
"But, the fact that you felt a certain presence, I think otherwise".  
  
"What should we do, Professor?" Snape asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Firstly I think we should remain calm. I'll inform other members of staff but it should be kept between the staff. I do not want any students finding out".  
  
"Yes, Professor" agreed Snape.  
  
"Keep an eye out, Severus, make sure no unusual behaviour takes place". "And" he added.  
  
"If you feel anything, come straight to me".  
  
Snape nodded and bid farewell to Dumbledore.  
  
He was glad that he had spoken to Dumbledore, he always made him feel a lot better. Maybe, I'll get some sleep. Thought Snape. He walked towards his classroom, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Blasted students, he was still in his foul mood, he could not wait to take some points of some pesky Gryffindors.  
  
After breakfast Ron's mood had turned as foul as Snape's. He was hungry and angry with Snape for shouting at them in the Great Hall. His mood was not helped by the fact that the Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins, this afternoon Harry, too felt Ron's pain. He hated Snape, he hated him more than he hated the Dursleys, if that was ever possible.  
  
"He's just going to take more points of Gryffindor" sneered Ron "And give more points to bloody Slytherin"  
  
"He's just a slimy old greasy git," said Seamus, Harry's other roommate. "Yeah" agreed Dean laughing. "I'd like to mix him up with some spider legs and blood in a hot cauldron". The Gryffindors boys laughed. Neville Longbottom, who was really scared of Snape shivered.  
  
"He's going to pick on me again," he moaned. Harry knew he was right. Snape loved picking on Neville, it was his second favourite thing to do, his first being taking points of Harry and Gryffindor.  
  
The potions dungeon was dark. The smell of slime and seaweed filled the room. At the front of the classroom, there was Snape's desk, made from dark chestnut, it had a neat pile of papers stacked on it. Behind the desk was the blackboard with the ingredients of the potion that the class were going to make. Next to Professor Snape's desk and blackboard was Snape's storeroom.  
  
Snape emerged from the storeroom, his black robes following him. His expression was that of disgust. He reached his and growled.  
  
"Get your cauldrons and start your potions," commanded Snape.  
  
Quickly, the class set up their equipment. Harry went to get some armadillo blood from the ingredients desk, at the other side of the classroom. He felt somebody watching him. He turned around so quickly that he almost tripped.  
  
"Careful Potter, or I'll have YOUR blood," hissed Snape.  
  
Harry hurried to his desk and began working on his potion.  
  
The class worked quietly and quickly. The Slytherins tried to provoke the Gryffindors especially Harry and Neville by calling out silly names but Harry and Neville continued to work. They could not afford to louse any points for Gryffindor.  
  
About forty-five minutes into the lesson, Snape walked away from his desk and began inspecting the potions. He began with the Gryffindors.  
  
"You call this a potion? I would not give this to a dog" he said to Dean.  
  
"Mr Longbottom. You are a complete waste of time," he said aloud, so all the class could hear. The Slytherins roared with laughter whilst Neville looked ashamed.  
  
"Its too runny" he said quickly as he walked past Hermione. The Gryffindors as well as the Slytherins knew that Hermione's potion was exactly how Snape would make it but Snape hated Gryffindors, so there were no complements coming from him.  
  
He hissed at Ron, (The potion is not suppose to match the colour of your hair Mr Weasley) and rolled his eyes at Parvatti.  
  
He reached Harry's and peered into his cauldron. He stuck his finger into the cauldron.  
  
"The potion is not suppose to be sticky, it's suppose to be drinkable, clear and most importantly, JUST LIKE MINE"  
  
Snape's nostrils flared whilst he spoke.  
  
"Mr Potter, does this potion look like my potion?"  
  
Harry looked at Snape.  
  
"Well", said Snape in a low voice "Do look into my cauldron and see if your potion looks anything like mine"  
  
Harry reluctantly looked into Snape's cauldron. His potion was clear. He looked into his own cauldron, his potion was a mucky yellow colour.  
  
Harry swallowed and said "No sir"  
  
Snape lips twitched. "10 points from Gryffindor for being completely stupid"  
  
Snape turned around.  
  
"Class dismissed" he yelled and returned to his storeroom, his black robes followed him.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "What's his problem? He seems to hate me even more"  
  
Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry don't worry about Snape.."  
  
"Yeah Harry" cut in Ron He's probably realized that he's a stupid greasy git" Dean and Seamus snorted, whilst Neville giggled quietly.  
  
"Looks like Gryffindor are lousing the house cup-And its all down to you, Potter" snarled Draco Malfoy  
  
"Eat dung, Malfoy" yelled Ron  
  
Draco smirked and walked past them, bumping into Hermione as he passed.  
  
"Mudblood" he muttered to her  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Snape" asked Harry as he Ron and Hermione walked towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"There's always something wrong with him" muttered Ron  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, there's something different, he seems...... more bitter and sour than normal...like he's worried about something".  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. "Well he threw us out of the Great Hall this morning and he's been even more nasty than normal".  
  
"But isn't that just like Snape?" argued Ron, looking unhappy. "I mean he's always taking points away from us. Why should today be any different?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Your right, Ron Snape's just a miserable old git"  
  
Hermione smiled "And we can always get points for Gryffindor from Hagrid!"  
  
Snape sat in his office in the evening. He had missed dinner in the Great Hall. He could not face all those students. He poured himself another glass of whiskey. He looked at the bottle. It was almost empty. Snape took a deep breath and finished the rest of his drink. He had had Potter for Potions today. How stupid can the boy get, he thought to himself.  
  
Snape smirked at got up.  
  
He walked towards his desk and sat down in his chair. He picked up some papers and began to read them. Nearly an hour passed, Snape was still sat on his chair, marking various pieces of work. He put his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
He was tired, he needed sleep, a lot of sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind.  
  
Snape's eyes flew open. He had fallen asleep. He looked quickly to his left. Something had moved. Snape got up from his chair, son quickly that his chair fell backwards. He felt something tickle, at the back of his neck. He turned around. His eyes flickered around the room. His hand reached for his wand.  
  
"Lumos" he muttered.  
  
Light appeared in the room. He scanned every corner of the room. He took a deep breath and sat down. He did not find anything. It was just his mind. Snape closed his eyes and settled into his chair. He had just got comfortable, when..  
  
"Severus....Severus.......Severus" came a voice from the dark. 


End file.
